The Night in DC
by Mal Doran Vala
Summary: No plot really just started a little DV interaction and it kept growing
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it, General Laundry had put them in the same room for the night  
"She's an alien, who has less than the best intentions, I don't want her in any situation where she will be in contact with civilians without security clearance." he had told Daniel sharply.  
Which had meant that Daniel had the pleasure of sharing a room with her while they were in DC for the hearing, _'At least it was a twin' _he thought.  
Vala walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a flimsy towel, probably the smallest one that was in there and swayed over to him placing her hand on his chest.

"Daniel" she purred  
"No."  
"Daniel" she repeated  
"No"  
"But I haven't said anything yet?"  
"I don't care, whatever it is the answer is no."  
"You sure?" she asked him seductively  
"Yes." he said firmly, eyes wide at her  
"Ok." she said as she began to unwrap the towel around from herself.  
"Vala, what are you doing?" he nearly yelled  
"You said no."  
"Exactly no"  
"Well I was going to ask if you minded if I slept naked and as you don't..."  
"Yes I do mind."  
"But you said no."  
"Well I didn't know what you were talking about."  
"You said no to whatever the question was."  
"Well I was wrong."  
"Daniel Jackson, wrong...never." she said sarcastically  
"I'm going to the bathroom, when I get back I expect you to be suitably attired  
"Yes sir." she said, whilst doing a mock salute she had learned from watching the airmen around the base.

Daniel walked into the bathroom and started the shower_ 'Oh dear god, a whole night with her hitting on me, I'm not sure we are both going to make it out alive, maybe I could sleep in here, not a lot of room but at least there's a lock on the door.'_  
Then Daniel remembered the reason he had to share a room with her, if he wasn't in there she would sneak off somewhere and make trouble, he was beginning to think this was punishment from Laundry for recommending that she was let through the gate to begin with.

After his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and was happy to see that Vala had changed into the pajamas if you really call them pajamas, at least they covered some parts of her body.  
She let out a low whistle when she saw Daniel only wrapped in the towel and sat up on her bed on all fours looking like she was watching her prey ready to pounce the moment he was distracted.  
"Vala please turn around so I can get changed."  
Vala gave him one last good look over before turning around, although happily seeing that she could see his reflection in the television set next to her bed, her grin widen as she sat comfortably on her bed for the show.

She had to admit she was impressed he had a great body and although she didn't get to see the most important part from her angle she had seen enough to give her pleasant dreams that evening.  
"You can turn around now." Daniel said as he had finished putting on a pair of boxers and a white vest  
Vala gave him a huge grin as she turned around and blew him a kiss  
"I'm going to read for a while, why don't you see if there is something on TV you want to watch."  
He said hoping something would capture her attention enough for her to leave him alone.

Vala turned to the TV set and flipped through the channels, she had become quite a channel surfer in her short time on earth, Teal'c had taught her about television and its variety of channels one day when he was trying to relieve his friend Daniel Jackson from her for a few hours.  
She stopped surfing when she came across a program she recognised as "Sex and the City" one of the shows she had liked and made Teal'c sit through.

Daniel was glad that her attention was drawn away from him and he could read the latest paper he had received. He still tried to read the archeological papers that were written in the world outside the SGC, he was always looking for any  
pieces of information or findings that have been misinterpreted and could be important to the SGC.

Vala's program finished and she was getting bored and decided to turn her attention back to Daniel, as he was far more interesting than the television.  
"Daniel" she half whimpered, half whispered.  
"What?" he said not lifting his eyes up from the paper  
"What ya doing?" she said leaving her bed and moving to sit on his.  
"Reading." he replied briskly  
"Can I help?"  
"I am capable of reading, thank you." he replied rather rudely  
"But I'm bored."  
"Then go to sleep."  
"I'm not tired."  
"Watch TV."  
"I'm bored of it."  
"Do anything, just leave me alone."  
"Ok, she said putting on her stilettos and heading for the door."  
"Where are you going?" he said getting up and walking to the door  
"You said do anything."  
"In the room."  
"You weren't specific."  
"You know you're not allowed out of this room." he said his patience flying out the window.  
"Well I'm bored and you're being no fun." she said stomping her foot  
Daniel's dropped his head into his hands  
"Vala would you please just sit down, be quiet and let me read." he pleaded  
Vala saw how frustrated he was and decided to be nice to him this once  
"As you asked so nicely sweetie." she said as she ran a hand over his torso on her way back to her bed.

"Ooooo, Oooo, can I call room service?" she asked excited  
"What for?"  
"Food, I'm hungry, and as I'm not allowed to leave the room without you, and your so busy reading, and I don't want to starve.."  
"Alright, alright" he cut her off, "order whatever you want."  
Vala picked up the phone and got through to the desk.  
"Hi Can I have room service for room 264, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." she added giving Daniel a wink.  
Daniel simply shook his head and got back to his paper.  
"What can I get you Madam?"  
"Um, Can I have a bottle of Champaign and two glasses, and a large portion of strawberries and cream" she remembered this from a film she had recently watched. "We're on our honeymoon." she added with a smirk  
"Congratulations Madam, I'll have it sent up straight away."  
"Thank you." she replied putting down the phone, she looked over and saw Daniel still engrossed he hadn't even heard what she had ordered them, probably a good thing or he would have objected.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel came out of his archeological induced trance when he heard a knock at the door  
"Room service."  
Vala promptly got up from her bed and walked to the door without bothering to put her dressing gown on.  
"Hi." she said with a grin to the gentlemen bringing her the Champaign and strawberries and cream she ordered.  
"Your order Madam." he said rolling the trolley into the room  
"Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked politely  
"I can think of a few things." Vala replied suggestively  
At this point Daniel jumped up from his bed  
"That will be all Thank you." He said handing the young man a tip and showing him to the door, and closing it behind him.  
Turning back around he saw Vala grinning at him like the cat that got the cream.

"What?" he asked  
"I never knew you were the jealous type."  
"What? No Vala I was just trying to stop you from making a fool out of yourself."  
"Oh so it had nothing to do with the fact that you want me all to yourself?"  
"No."  
"Ha, you didn't deny you want me all to yourself." she pointed out  
"Vala, I was just letting the poor boy get away from you and back to his job, besides you're not meant to be having any contact with civilians without security clearance." he tried to explain.  
"Then why did you let me order the room service and answer the door to begin with?"  
"Well, I didn't think you could get into much trouble doing that, clearly I was wrong."  
"You still haven't denied that you want me all to yourself." she smiled.  
Daniel pouted and walked over to the trolley that had been delivered

"So what did you order?" trying to change the subject  
"Champaign, strawberries and cream." she stated  
Daniel looked at her questionably  
"I saw it on a movie the other day, it looked romantic, want some?"  
"You know Laundry is going to kill you when he sees this on the air force bill."  
"Don't see why, I found tons of gold and jewels for you people, that should more than cover for this stuff."  
Vala was struggling with the bottle of Champaign, looking for a way to get into the bottle without smashing it.  
"Give it here." Daniel said taking the bottle from her and picking up the corkscrew from the trolley, gently opening the bottle pouring the first overflowing bubbles into one of the Champaign flutes and passing it to Vala.  
"Thanks honey."  
He poured one glass for himself, _Well if Laundry gets mad Vala's the one who ordered it.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Whilst eating her strawberries Vala tried to eat them in every suggestive way she could think of to get Daniel's attention but to no avail, giving up she rolled over onto her side so that she was facing his bed

"Daniel" she said in a whiney voice  
"What?" he replied without looking up from his reading  
"I'm bored."  
"Again?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I'm still reading."  
"Readings boring."

After a few more minutes Daniel finally gave up trying to get back to his reading as he couldn't concentrate through all her whining.  
"Alright, you have my full attention, what do you want to talk about?"  
"I'm not much of a talker." Vala replied giving him a very suggestive look as to what they could be doing instead.  
"Are you kidding? You haven't shut up since the first time we met."  
"Ahh, you remember how we met, that's sweet."  
"How could I forget?"  
"Which part was best for you?"  
"Where I shot you with the Zat and got some peace and quiet."  
"Ouch, you really know how to flatter a girl, don't you?"  
Daniel rolled his eyes.  
"Oh come on, you can't tell me you didn't have a little fun on our first adventure?"  
"Adventure? Vala being kidnapped, beaten up by a lunatic does not count as an adventure in my book."  
"Not even one as attractive as me?"  
"No"  
"So, you do think I'm attractive?" she smiled  
"How do you manage to turn everything someone says around to suit your agenda?"  
"It's a gift."  
Daniel couldn't help but chuckle at that  
"You want some strawberries?" she offered  
Daniel nodded and made his way over to sit next to her.


End file.
